


An Old Flame Between Us

by moonlitjellies



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitjellies/pseuds/moonlitjellies
Summary: Clint finally summons the courage to tell Emily how he feels after years of crushing on her. When he is rejected, someone else takes the opportunity to confess they've had their eye on him.
Relationships: Clint/Emily (Stardew Valley), Gus/Clint (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 5





	An Old Flame Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> An alternate universe from my other fic. But can you tell I have a fixation on Emily? Lol. 
> 
> I love a good not-dateable NPC fic, especially ones about the more minor characters. So here is my attempt at that <3 Enjoy! 
> 
> This will be shorter- I'm going to wrap up the story in about three (most likely) or four chapters.

Another night in the saloon. As Clint sipped his Shirley Temple, he felt awkward. Awkward for ordering one, even though it was his favorite drink. Nonalcoholic, because that’s how he preferred things, but then he felt unsure about whether he should’ve ordered a beer. Awkward for being alone, because his best friend, Willy, was on the ocean tonight instead of with him. Awkward because everyone was in conversation, except him. 

Everyone but Marnie, who, as Clint was scanning the room like he normally did, offered him a kind smile. Clint thought he should approach her and sit with her, maybe. It would be the kind thing to do and he was wanting company, after all. 

Yet the lack of confidence took over. Why would she want to sit with me? He thought. What could I tell her that would be interesting? Another day smelting iron bars and cracking geodes, just like yesterday and hundreds, maybe thousands, of days before that. Nothing interesting to offer there. Clint waved, then went back to sipping his Shirley Temple and looking around. 

Emily was sitting at the bar counter, doodling in her downtime after she had checked that everyone was full and watered. As she drew with her left hand, she tapped her right hand like she was playing the piano. Clint thought that quirk was cute, but instantly felt weird. 

Anna, the farmer who arrived a few months back, opened the door to the saloon. “Howdy, everyone!” 

Everyone waved to her, then resumed talking. Clint watched as she sat down at a stool, talking to Emily. Clint wondered what they were discussing. When she placed an amethyst on the counter, his heart sunk into his chest and he immediately regretted arranging this. 

Before he could look away, Anna gestured toward Clint. He met both their glances with a wry smile, wishing to flee the situation. He looked down at his drink, fumbling with the napkin, wishing he had anything to occupy him. 

“Bye, everyone!” Anna said as she left the saloon. Clint was relieved that situation was over, but he dreaded when he would inevitably have to thank Anna. He hoped she would visit his shop and she wouldn’t have to go seeking her out. 

As the rest of the bar continued to enjoy their food and drink, even Marnie now occupied with Mayor Lewis, Clint caught Emily’s glance from across the bar. She smiled at him, with it still containing its familiar warmth, but she looked distracted. He noticed her say something to Gus, then started walking toward Clint. 

Uncomfortable, Clint looked at the ceiling. He wanted to avoid talking to Emily. He was always too nervous to handle himself around her. He felt stupid for asking Anna to deliver the amethyst for him. Yet here Emily was approaching him anyway, all her shimmery blue hair and carefully curated red outfit wonder, anyway. 

“Hi, Clint,” Emily said. “You care if I sit here?” She gestured to the chair across from him. 

“Yes,” Clint said. He winced at misspeaking and felt stupid for already being off kilter. “I meant no. No, I don’t mind. I… I would love if you joined me.” 

Emily sat down, placing the amethyst on the table. “Hey, this is really sweet,” she said. “Thank you.” 

Maybe it wasn’t going so bad after all. “You’re welcome, Emily.” 

“Can I ask you something?” Emily said. 

Maybe it was going badly. “Sure.” 

“I want to say, first, that this is a really sweet and thoughtful gesture,” Emily said. “Gemstones give me such positive vibes.” She picked it up, holding it in the light for a second. 

“Amethysts really are gorgeous,” Clint said. 

“And I appreciate it so much, Clint,” Emily said. “But I just want to say that it would have been much more appreciated given to me directly.” 

“I’m just nervous,” Clint said. 

“I know, Clint,” Emily said. “I definitely deal with that, too. It can make it difficult to interact with people when I’m feeling lie that.” 

“You… You experience it, too?” 

“I do, yeah,” Emily said. “I know how hard it can be to approach people, so I don’t blame you.” 

“Thanks for understanding,” Clint said. His hands were shaking a little now. 

“I just wish,” Emily said, drifting off. She fidgeted with the rock for a moment. 

“You wish what?” 

“I wish you would feel comfortable approaching me,” Emily said. “I’m not going to bite or hurt you.” 

“I know,” Clint said. 

It was quiet between them for a few moments. They both looked around the room awkwardly. As confused as Clint was, he was relieved no one was witnessing this. His heart was racing. It was meant to be a kind gesture, but he knew from the moment he outsourced the task that he’d made a mistake. 

“Listen,” Clint said. Emily looked up from the gemstone, surprised by Clint’s sudden directness and serious tone. “I’m really sorry. As soon as I did that, I knew I should have given it to you myself.” 

He was still shaking now, but his voice hit a stroke of confidence. 

“You don’t have to apologize, Clint,” Emily said. “But I do appreciate it. I just have known you a very long time and I’m disappointed you’re not totally comfortable with me yet.” 

“It’s just…” Clint said. Hands shaking and heart racing still. “It’s just… You are so pretty. I’ve always thought you are so pretty.” 

Emily’s smile faded for a moment. She looked down at the gemstone again, afraid to look at Clint directly as she gathered her thoughts. As she sat there in silence, Clint’s heart pounded so much he thought the entire room could hear it. 

“I shouldn’t have said that,” Clint said. “Make that two mess ups tonight, right?” 

“Clint,” Emily said. “I do appreciate the compliment and the gems.” 

“Yeah,” was all Clint could muster. 

“And I’ve suspected something, but I was worried I was wrong and would make things weird,” Emily said. Clint could see the worry and concern in her face, but she was still fumbling with the rock. 

“I…” his heart was almost pounding through his throat now. “I really like you, Emily. I have for a long time.” 

“I had a feeling,” Emily said. “I don’t want to hurt you, Clint.” 

A hard lump in his throat, Clint couldn’t find any words to express to Emily. He knew where she was going even before she continued talking. “Yeah,” was all he could say, his eyes now stinging. 

“Oh, Clint, I’m so sorry. I guess right here wasn’t a good time to have this conversation. Do you want to go outside and chat there?” 

“No,” Clint said, still stammering for the right words. 

“I just want you to know I really appreciate your friendship and I want to continue to getting to know you as a friend,” Emily said. “I don’t want you to feel intimidated talking to me. And I really don’t think I could be with someone who isn’t totally comfortable with me. And isn’t direct with me.” 

“I’m sorry, Emily.” 

“Oh, Clint,” Emily said. She looked at him now and when she met his gaze, he saw tears welling in her eyes. “I really don’t want to hurt you, Clint. But I want to be clear to you that I only see you as a friend.” 

“Is there any chance… any chance?” Clint said. 

“I don’t think so, Clint,” Emily said. “I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s okay,” Clint said. He wasn’t mad at her. Instead, he was touched by how much telling him affected her, too. In his eyes, and many others he assumed, she was one of the kindest people in the town. “Don’t feel bad, Emily.” 

“I do, Clint,” Emily said. “Promise me you’ll be okay?” 

“I will,” Clint said. And he meant it, shattered as he may be. “Bye, Emily.” 

With that, he walked into the chilly winter night air. The breeze stung him as he walked, the silence of the freshly fallen snow was eerie to him. His eyes stung and before he knew it, he was sobbing on his walk home. 

If only he had been more direct, he thought.


End file.
